Electric transformers in electric power circuits are required to provide the necessary types of current for different usages by the consumer. In many cases, the transformer is a small rectangular device which must be located near residential homes and suspended outside on a pole carrying the power lines and able to withstand all of the atmospheric weather conditions. In the past, the typical transformer housing was a rectangular box with a hinged bottom cover which was openable to gain access to the transformer. Cables were attached through openings in the vertical sides of the housing making it inconvenient to repair the transformer and its leads when it was necessary to do so. Accordingly, there has been a need for a transformer housing box that provides better access to the transformer and its connecting conductors, as well as one that can withstand all weather conditions.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved transformer housing. It is another object of this invention to provide an improved transformer housing that sheds rain without leading any of it inside the housing. It is still another object to provide an improved transformer housing having cable access passageways through the bottom. Still other objects will become apparent from the more detailed description which follows.